¿Por que la vida es asi conmigo?
by Yvy Malfoy
Summary: Una historia diferente, ya q1ue la protaginista no es la tipica chica perfecta, sino todo lo contrario. Entren y vean porque la pobre pelirroja se siente tan miserable...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAS, ME PRESENTO, SOY YVY MALFOY UNA FANATICA, PERO MUY, MUY, MUY FANATICA DE HARRY POTTER! **

**ANTES QUE NADA DEBO HACER UNOS AVISOS MUY IMPORTANTES, YO NO ESCRIBO, PERO ME ENCANTA LEER, ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, ES DE UNA AMIGA A LA QUE QUIERO MUCHO PERO Q ELLA NO QUERIA PUIBLICAR, DECIA Q ESTABA MALO Y QUE A NADIE LE GUSTARIA, PUES A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO - Y POR ESO LO ESTOY PUBLICANDO, ELLA NO LO SABE, ES POR ESO NO DIRE SU NOMBRE, PORQUE SI SE LLEGARA A ENTERAR Q PUBLIQUE SU FIC, SIN SU PERMISO, ME MATA! Y USTEDES NO QUIEREN ESO, VERDAD? **

**BIEN, EL FIC, NO TENIA NOMBRE, ASI Q YO LE INVENTE UNO, JAJAJA LEANLO Y VEAMOS SI LES GUSTA, XQ A MI SI Q ME GUSTO MUCHO...**

**CAPITULO 1**

**"Conociendo a la pelirroja"**

Siempre era lo mismo, ella ahí sola haciendo los deberes enfrascada en todos esos libros, mientras sus compañeros de casa, de curso y todavía mas importantes de grupo jugaban y se divertían fuera.

Termino de escribir el párrafo para pociones y levantó la vista clavándola en la ventana, suspirando tristemente, podía ver claramente a muchos estudiantes paseando por los jardines ylas parejas agarradas de la mano a orillas del lago,

Incluso algunos corrían haciendo carreras entre ellos. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de ir con ellos y jugar,divertirse…. Pero las desecho al instante… ¿Quién querría jugar con la "pelirroja anormal"?

Desde su primer año en Hogwarts siempre estaba sola, nadie la invitaba a jugar o a comer, cuando se hacían trabajos de grupo, siempre tenia que ponerse en el grupo al que le faltaba un integrante, pero no sin antes los típicos reclamos de los demás. Siempre comía sola, en el extremo mas cercano a la mesa de los profesores, donde nadie nunca se sentaba. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo o haciendo sus deberes cuando la sala común estaba muy llena, pero siempre en la mesa mas oculta, en donde nadie podía verla a no ser que buscara un libro en la sección de "historia de la magia: amplia tus conocimientos" en donde nadie iba a ecepcion de Hermione Granger de ves en cuando.

Y cuando empezó el segundo año fue peor, nadie le hablaba, ni siquiera se acercaban; cuando la veían pasar la señalaban y ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de hablar mal de ella en voz baja. Los de primero le temían, ya que habían oído la historia de la cámara secreta, y los mayores se burlaban.

Y así había seguido pasando los años, nada había cambiado, seguía igual de sola, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, claro, de ves en cuando deseaba ser como los demás, tener por lo menos un amigo…

Aun no despegaba la vista de la ventana cuando oyó que el retrato de la Dama gorda se abría y por ella entraban tres personas, ni mas ni menos que su hermano, Hermione y…. y Harry…

- Ginny!- Exclamo Hermione al darse cuenta que ella estaba allí- Pensamos que no había nadie aquí, la cena ya comenzó¿no piensas bajar?

- Eh? Ah! Si… si enseguida voy….- Dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a ordenar sus cosas

Comenzó a subir las escaleras a su cuarto, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente la espalda

- Se te cayo esto- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba un pergamino

- Eh… gracias- Respondió mientras trataba de agarrarlo sin que se le cayeran los libros que llevaba en las manos.

Nuevamente el retrato se abrió y esta ves entró el grupo mas popular de todo Gryffindor (claro después del trío de oro)

Ginny, como se había girado para ver quien entraba por el retrato, sin darse cuenta tropezó y dejo caer todos los libros que llevaba encima y al mismo tiempo cayo ella, pero encima de Harry botándolo a el también

- Mira que eres torpe!- Grito Samantha Clean, la "líder" del grupo y…. novia de Harry- Cariño! Estas bien?- Pregunto mientras le quitaba de un empujón a Ginny de encima y lo levantaba

- Si Sam, no te preocupes, estas bie…?- Comenzó a preguntar, pero la rubia se lo llevó a uno de los sillones para asegurarse que no tuviera "ningún hueso roto por el peso de semejante vaca" había gritado a todo pulmón

- No le hagas caso Gin- Dijo Herm ayudándola a recoger los libros

- Gracias Herm- Dijo Gin con las voz entrecortada, se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no ponerse a llorar en ese preciso momento

- ¿Te esperamos para que bajemos a cenar?

- No, no te preocupes, ya se me quito el hambre, nos vemos luego…- Y dicho esto se perdió por las escaleras

Hermione camino hasta donde se encontraba Harry y Samantha quien insistía en que debía ir a la enfermería

- Ya te dije Sam, estoy bien! Mejor vayamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre

- De acuerdo, bebe- Le dio un beso y salieron de la sala común de la mano

- No la soporto!- Dijo Herm a su novio mientras también salían de la sala común

- Ay Herm! Ya se que no te cae bien, pero es la novia de Harry, a el le gusta no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo…- Respondió Ron antes de besarla para que se le pasara la rabia

- Lo se…

Ginny en cuanto cerro la puerta del dormitorio, las lagrimas habían empezado a caer libremente por sus ojos. ¿Por que todo debía ser así! Ella no le había hecho nada a nadie

Se dejo caer, apoyando la espalda a la puerta. Samantha Clean… ella era todo lo que a Ginny le gustaría ser, popular, hermosa y novia de Harry….

No era un secreto que a la "pelirroja anormal" le gustaba el niño que vivió, todos lo sabia y se burlaban por que nunca podría tenerlo para ella… hasta ella sabia que era imposible

Por Merlín! Si ni siquiera era linda! Como pensaba compararse con Samantha si ella era bella, esbelta, graciosa con un hermoso cabello rubio y unos ojos azules intensos, mientras que Ginny era fea, gorda, sin chiste, con un horrible cabello pelirrojo sin vida y sus ojos…. Sus ojos celeste era lo único que resaltaba de su cara.

Que chico se iba a fijar en ella teniendo a alguien como Samantha al lado, NADIE!

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, sentada con las piernas recogidas, las lagrimas ya había dejado de correr por sus mejillas, pero seguía sin querer moverse, pero al rato se levantó y después de ponerse su pijama se metió a la cama y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, a las 5 de la mañana seguramente a esa hora no abría nadie despierto en todo el castillo, justo lo que quería. Se levanto, tomo una rápida ducha y se vistió. Salio de la habitación, aun estaba muy oscuro así que tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con nada, lentamente subió a la habitación de los chicos de sexto (ella estaba en quinto) y entró. Caminó todavía mas lento para no despertar a nadie y se dirigió a la cama de su hermano, tomo la escoba que estaba a un lado de su baúl, y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir nuevamente, no pudo resistir la tentación y lentamente se acerco hasta la cama de Harry que tenia las cortinas cerradas, pero al momento de mirar dentro, se arrepintió de su curiosidad, allí no solo estaba Harry durmiendo, sino Samantha abrazada a su pecho, desnuda.

Fue como si su corazón se detuviera y ya no podía respirar, en cuanto recobro el sentido a lo único que atino fue a salir corriendo de la habitación sin importarle si despertaba a alguien o no

Bajo corriendo la escalera y salio por el retrato sin darle los buenos días a la dama gorda, la que habitualmente era la única que la saludaba.

Corrió a más no poder, aun con la escoba en la mano, salio al jardín y lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron corrió hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Hacia mucho frió, a pesar de que el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, el lago estaba tan tranquilo que parecía una taza de leche, todo estaba en silencio, ni un ruido alrededor…

Ginny se paro en medio del campo de quidditch y se dejo caer de rodillas, llorando sin poder detenerse… ¿Por qué la vida era así con ella¿Por qué¿Qué acaso no había sufrido ya suficiente¿No era suficiente tortura ver todos los días a Harry con Samantha besándose a mitad de la escalera para que todos los vieran? Ahora…. Además de presenciar eso…. Sabia que ya ella era suya… ya no le quedaba ni una posibilidad, si alguna ves existió una pequeña chispa de esperanza en su corazón se había apagado con lo que había visto hace unos minutos…

Con dificultad se levanto, y tomo la escoba que aun estaba a un lado. Se seco las lagrimas que ya no caían por sus mejillas y se subió a la escoba, trato de elevarse pero por mas que trataba no podía….

Una y otra ves trato de elevarse, seguía sin poder lograrlo, siempre había sido así, nunca se había podido elevar en la escoba, cuando todos sus hermanos había podido hacerlo, ella se quedaba atrás…. Y siempre la molestaban diciéndole que una vaca no podía subirse en una escoba… al final siempre terminaban igual, ella llorando y sus hermanos castigados

Esto la frustraba mas de lo que ya de por si estaba, dio una fuerte patada al piso con furia aun arriba de la escoba, y para su sorpresa logro elevarse unos centímetros, lo suficientes para que la escoba se diera vuelta y la tirara al suelo fuertemente.

Unas fuertes carcajadas llegaron a sus oídos, y se levanto aun sobandose la cabeza.

- Vaya, Weasley- Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja peligrosamente- A la ultima persona que me imagine que estaría aquí, "tratando" de subirse a una escoba, después de Granger, claro, seria a ti…. No, espera, una ves vi a Granger sobre una escoba….. así que…. Jajajaja

Ginny se sonrojo todavía mas, si se podía, pero tratando de comerse su vergüenza levanto la cabeza y dijo

- Es... esun espacio libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que si quiero subirme en una escoba, puedo hacerlo...

- Vaya, vaya, la Weasley se puso brava, ten cuidado con el tono que usas frente a tus superiores Weasley…

- Tu... tuno eres superior a mi Malfoy!

- Cierra la boca Weasley! Mira que deberías agradecer que pierda mi valioso tiempo aquí hablando contigo….- Dijo Draco altaneramente mirándola de arriba a abajo con superioridad

- Yo no te pedí que hablaras conmigo….- Respondió Ginny pero con la cabeza gacha, porque todos se empeñaban en tratarla de poca cosa? Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, seguía doliéndole…

- Tienes razón, no voy a perder mas tiempo con una perdedora como tu….- Y sin decir una palabra mas tomo su escoba y se elevo en el aire como si fuera una pluma….

Ginny lo observo con envidia… ¿Por qué todos podían y ella no? Hasta Crabbe y Goyle podían, acaso ella era mas gorda que esos gorilas…?

Se dio media vuelta y camino de vuelta al castillo. Entro por la puerta y se dirigió al comedor, no se había dado cuenta como había avanzado el tiempo, ya casi todos los estudiantes estaban allí "Seguramente Malfoy ya había tomado desayuno" pensó con una sonrisa irónica, y después de dejar la escoba de vuelta en el cuarto de su hermano, trantando de no posar la mirada en la cama de Harry en la que ya no había nadie, salio, y entro a su habitación a buscar su bolso y su túnica.

Volvió a bajar al comedor y tratando de ignorar los susurros que se oían a su alrededor, se sentó en la mesa, en su puesto habitual y comenzó a desayunar

- Hola Ginny!- Exclamo Hermione saludándola con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Hola Herm, bien y tu?

Pero Herm no alcanzo a responder ya que tres personas se acercaron por detrás: Ron, Harry y… Samantha, quien venia abrazada al moreno

- Mione!- Exclamo Ron cuando llego hasta ella- Por que no me esperaste?

- Lo siento Ron, es que tenia que pasar a buscar un libro en la biblioteca antes de pociones- Respondió Herm dándole un beso rápido a su novio en los labios, mientras un poco mas haya Harry y Samantha también se besaban

Ginny sintió como se le revolvía la comida que recién había comido, recordó lo que había visto esa mañana y sintió como las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos, así que bajo la vista a su tostada mientras la untaba con mucha, mucha miel

- Querida! Tienes idea de cuanta grasa tiene la miel! Con razón estas tan…. Bueno, mira, come esta manzana, es mas saludable- Dijo Samantha quitándole la tostada y pasándole una manzana roja

- Déjala en paz, Samantha, ella puede comer lo que quiera!- Salto Hermione

- Calma Herm, Sam solo estaba tratando de ayudar- La defendió Harry

- Pero Harry que no te das cuenta que lo hace solo para….

- No importa Herm, la manzana es deliciosa, en serio- Agrego Gin al ver el modo en que la castaña la miraba

- Si, Mione, además Sam le estaba haciendo un favor, así no sube mas de peso…

- RON!- Reprendió Hermione enojada

- Cariño, vamos a sentarnos, tengo hambre- Dijo Sam mientras se colgaba del cuello de Harry

- Si, vamos Ron, Herm…

- No quieres desayunar con nosotros Ginny?- Pregunto Herm amablemente

- Eh… no gracias Herm…. Aquí estoy bien…

- Entonces nos quedamos aquí contigo- Dijo rápidamente Herm sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja y cogiendo una manzana para hacer causa común con la pelirroja.

Gin se sintió tremendamente agradecida con Hermione, pero luego, al ver la cara que ponían los demás, suspiro y dijo

- No te preocupes Herm, ve con ellos, yo ya acabe y debo ir a la sala común por un libro que se me olvido…

- Pero Gin…

- Adiós- Y sin decir una palabra mas se alejo

- Ahora que la rarita se ha ido… ¿Creen que podríamos ir a sentarnos a nuestro lugar?- Pregunto Samantha en cuanto Ginny salio del Gran comedor

- A que te refieres con "rarita"?- Pregunto Herm enfadada

- A que….

- Ya basta!- Salto Ron- Podemos sentarnos y desayunar en paz?- Preguntó; esta ves, era él, el enojado

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento cada una a un lado de su respectivo novio.

Gin, en cuanto había salido del comedor, había corrido lo que mas podía, no estaba segura a donde iba, pero tenia ganas de alejarse lo mas posible. "Porque lloras tonta! Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, 5 años deberían haberte enseñado que esa es la única forma en que la gente te trata y te tratara…" Se decía a si misma. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y lamentablemente choco con algo botándolos a ambos al suelo

- Aggg…. Que mierda….?- Pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras

Draco Malfoy se levanto sobandose la espalda, miro su tarea, la que le había costado horas realizar y ordenar….. desparramada por todo el maldito suelo! Detuvo su vista en la persona con que había chocado que ahora se levantaba con algo de dificultad

- Weasley! Debí haberlo imaginado! No puedes ser un poquito mas cuidadosa? Tienes alguna idea de cuanto me costo hacer ese MALDITO TRABAJO DE TRANSFORMACIONES! Horas, HORAS Weasley! HORAS QUE PUDE HABER APROVECHADO EN ALGO MAS UTIL! Que acaso además de Fea y sin gracias, también eres ciega?- Grito Draco fuera de si, pero se percato de un pequeño detalle: La pelirroja no lo estaba mirando, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo, tiritaba ligeramente. Claramente estaba llorando

- Yo… lo siento Malfoy….- Sollozó tratando de que su voz no se quebrara mas, se agacho y recogió cada una de las hojas que Malfoy llevaba, y para sorpresa de este, cuando se las entrego estaban perfectamente ordenadas

- ¿Cómo….?

- Me tengo que ir, lo siento de nuevo… adiós- Sin decir una palabra mas salio corriendo dejando a Draco confuso

Llego con 5 minitos de atraso a su clase de pociones, toco cuidadosamente la puerta, y se estremeció al escuchar el "pase" del profesor mas temido de todo Hogwarts. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y se quedo parada frente al profesor

- Señorita Weasley, se puede saber…. A que se debe que haya llegado a mi clase 5 minutos tarde?

- Lo… Lo siento mucho profesor Snape, tuve un pequeño... problema….- Dijo levantando la vista que hasta ese momento había estado clavada en sus zapatos.

En sus ojos claramente se veían indicios de que había estado llorando, Snape la observo detenidamente, incluso Ginny hubiera jurado que en un momento su mirada pareció de ¿tristeza? Pero si había sido así, no se demoro en disimularlo

- Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, tome asiento y espero no interrumpa mas mi clase señorita Weasley…- Dijo con desprecio, luego se giro y siguió con la clase

Ginny sin ninguna palabra mas tomo asiento, y no fue hasta que estuvo perfectamente acomodada en su asiento y con el caldero sobre la mesa, que noto que Snape no le había quitado ningún punto, ni la había castigado…. "Genial! Hasta los profesores me ignoran…" Pensó tristemente, mientras se levantaba para buscar los ingredientes para realizar su poción

Después de pociones le tocaba Defensa con Remus, quien después de lo ocurrido con Moody había aceptado el trabajo nuevamente. Entro al aula, aun no llegaba nadie, ni siquiera el profesor, típico, los demás estarían afuera haciendo vida social mientras ella, estaba allí, sola…

Se sentó en la primera mesa, y se recostó sobre sus brazos, unos hermosos ojos verdes vinieron a su mente, un revoltoso pelo negro azabache…

- Ginny! Llegas temprano

La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente con las mejillas rojas haciendo un increíble juego con sus orejas y su pelo.

- Disculpa te asuste?- Pregunto amablemente Remus Lupin mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa

Ginny solo asintió lentamente

- No deberias estar aprovechando estos ultimos minutos de recreo antes de la leccion?- Pregunto mientras revisaba unos papeles que saco de su maletin

- Eh... yo...- Ginny se puso algo incomoda por la pregunta, y al parecer el profesor lo entendio, porque sonrio y dijo

- Por que no me ayudas aqui?

- Claro!- Respondio la pelirroja enseguida, eso era mejor que estar sola, lamentandose

**BIEN, HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO, HAY UN MAS ESCRITO, ASI Q SI LES GUSTA LES PONGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, Y DESPUES YA VERE COMO LE HAGO PARA DECIRLE A LA LOKA Q ESCRIBA MAS, XQ SI LO HAGO YO, EL FIC MUERE x.x BUENO, PORTENCE BIEN, A VER QUE HACEN, NOS VEMOS!**

**YVY MALFOY**


	2. Tristeza y felicidad

**HOLAS! YA VEN, YA VEN AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO, SOLO POR SUS REVIEWS, LO SABIA, NO SOY SOLO YO LA QUE CREE QUE ESTA MINA ESCRIBE BIEN, PERO AGANLE ENTENDER ESTO A ELLA ¬¬ **

**ESTO SIEMPRE ME A GUSTADO LO DE RESPINDER REVIEWS, JAJAJA NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR PERO SI, RESPONDER REVIEWS, PERO ME HE ENTERADO QUE NO SE PUEDEN RESPONDER POR NO SE QUE, Y QUE SINO ME CASTIGARAN, Y BLA, BLA, BLA, ASI QUE SIMPLEMENTE DIRE... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SI TIENEN UNA DUDA ME LA PUEDEN MANDAR EN EL RR, Y VERE SI PUEDO RESPONDERLA, PORQUE YO NO SE MUCHO MAS QUE USTEDES.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A SARAMELISS, BEAUTYCIEN HP, LOKILLA (CHIKA ASI ME DICEN A MI ñ.ñ), EUGENIA MALFOY, UTENA-PUCHIKO-NYU, -MONTSE-90 Y DENISSE, DE VERITAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, OJALA LEAN ESTE CAPI Y ME MANDEN MAS REVIEWS! ASI YO PUEDO CHANTAJEAR... DIGO SOVORNAR... DIGO OBLIGAR... ES DECIR, "MOTIVAR" A MI AMIGUIS A ESCRIBIR... u.u

**QUIZA ESTE CAPI LAS DEJE CON LA SENSACIONDE QUE FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL, PERO... NO ES ASI, JEJEJE FALTA MUCHO! JAJAJA BUENOOOO NO LES DIGO MAS, DISFRUTENLO A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO... **

**Catitulo 2**

**"Tristesa y felicidad"**

Caminaba sola, el pasillo estaba lleno, pero como siempre, nadie la notaba, era invisible para todos, pero que podía hacer, no podía obligar a la gente a que la tratara bien, o a que le hablaran, eso debía nacer de ellos, y así como iban, tendría que sentarse a esperar porque sino se podría cansar esperando…

Iba caminando con la cabeza gacha hasta que pasó por un aula que tenia la puerta entre abierta, dentro se escucharon unas voces masculinas que le llamaron la atención, ya que murmuraban, se detuvo en la puerta tratando de pasar desapercibida (algo no muy difícil)

- … ¿Estas seguro? Digo… muy pocos de nuestro curso se van a iniciar este año…

- Claro que estoy seguro imbecil, quiero poder, y desgraciadamente en este mundo, eso es algo que el dinero, no puede comprar

- Pero Malfoy, no… ¿no te da miedo?

- Claro que no idiota, no soy como ustedes, yo no le tengo miedo a nada…

- Pero… es… el señor oscuro… ¿no te da ni siquiera un poquitin de miedo?

- Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo Crabbe, no, no me da miedo, y ni siquiera me uno a el por respeto ni nada, yo no siento ningún tipo de adoración, hacia…. "eso" al contrario, me repugna, pero algo es cierto, si estas de su lado tienes el poder, y cuando yo tenga ese poder… lo destruiré…

Ginny se tapo la boca asustada, y avanzó lo mas rápido que pudo, se detuvo en las escaleras y se sentó... ¿Malfoy…. un Mortífago? No podía ser…. O sea, Malfoy era un canalla de lo peor pero de ahí, a ser un Mortífago… y lo peor de todo, era que quería destruir a Voldemort para quedarse con todo….

"No lo había pensado…"

- ¿Ginny¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en clases?- Pregunto una voz sonando reprobatoriamente detrás de ella

- Herm! Yo… yo nada, no hago nada, solo pensaba…- Respondió nada convincente la pelirroja, no era buena para mentir- y tu? No deberías estar en clases también?- Pregunto tratando de evadir el tema principal

- Ah! si, es que la profesora McGonagall me mando a llamar

- Oh, bien, me voy, ya estoy retrasada, nos vemos- Se despidió y se hecho a correr

- Adiós Gin!- Alcanzo a gritarle la castaña antes de que se perdiera por la esquina

Llegó a su clase de Herbología diez minutos tarde, no solo se tubo que aguantar el regaño por parte de la profesora Sprout y que le quitara diez puntos a Gryffindor "por su falta de responsabilidad" sino que tubo que soportar las miradas penetrantes de todos sus compañeros de casa que la culpaban por haber perdido esos diez puntos.

En cuanto terminó la clase, salio lo mas rápido que podía, y sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una roca que estaba en su camino, cayendo a uncharco de lodo que había frente a ella ensuciando su ropa, su cara y su cabello.

A su alrededor se comenzaron a escuchar carcajadas de todos lados. Trato de levantarse pero estaba demasiado resbaloso, así que volvió a caer. Mas risas se escucharon a su alrededor.

- Miren! Un cerdo revolcándose en el lodo!- Grito una chica de tercero, lo que provoco mas carcajadas.

- Oh dios mió- Susurro Samantha acercándose hasta quedar frente a la chica- ¿Que se te perdió anormal? Ah! ya se! Quieres hacerte un tratamiento de belleza, ya sabes… por el lodo… lamento decirte que esos tratamientos son buenos, pero no hacen milagros

Ginny no podía responder, sus mejillas llenas de lodo, estaban siendo limpiadas por las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos celestes. Se trato de levantar de nuevo, esta ves lográndolo. Sin saber exactamente de donde, una piedra se estrelló en su brazo derecho, haciéndole un corte más o menos profundo

- Ay…- Se tomo el brazo y vio que sangraba, se giro lentamente y vio que la piedra había sido lanzada por un chico de séptimo. Vio con miedo, como algunos chicos levantaban mas piedras y se tapo la cara asustada, preparándose para los piedrazos.

- ALTO¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Hizo su aparición el mago mas poderoso, Albus Dumbledore, parecía realmente enojado. Detrás venían la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, y Hermione- ¿QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA TODOS USTEDES? ELLA ES UNA ALUMNA COMO CUALQUIER OTRA! Y SE MERECE EL MISMO RESPETO!- En ese momento a nadie le quedo duda de porque ese era el único mago, al que temía Voldemort- 50 puntos menos para cada casa, y 70 para la casa del señor Dreaik. Ahora todos fuera! Vuelvan a sus clases!

La multitud se fue dispersando, nadie decía nada, todos pensaban que si se les ocurría protestar por los puntos quitados, lo mas probable es que se vayan de ahí, con 100 puntos menos.

Snape avanzo hacia donde estaba Teodoro Dreaik, plantándose justo delante de él, que lo miro confundido, al contrario del profesor que solo le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lo espero a las 7 en mi despacho, señor Dreaik, esta castigado- Sin una palabra mas se fue dejando al chico aturdido.

Cuando no quedaba nadie mas que Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, Hermione y por supuesto Ginny, que sollozaba silenciosamente; el director se acerco, y con un pañuelo, empezó a limpiarle la cara tiernamente

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto con una sonrisa cariñosa y sincera, que le hizo a Ginny pensar que estaba frente a su abuelo. La pelirroja asintió, todavía sosteniéndose el brazo. Dumbledore vio su mano llena de sangre y supuso que allí es donde le había golpeado la piedra- Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería

- Profesor…- Susurro Ginny mirándolo a los ojos- Te…tengo clases y…

- No se preocupe señorita Weasley, no le ocurrirá nada si falta a mi clase, ya que se el porque de su ausencia- Respondió la profesora McGonagall con una mirada… ¿Tierna?

- ¿Señorita Granger, usted puede llevar a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería?...

- Si quiere, Albus, puedo llevarla yo, a esta hora no tengo clases y así la señorita Granger no pierde clases- Se ofreció el profesor Snape, bajo la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, menos de el mismo Dumbledore

- Te lo agradecería Severus, entonces señorita Granger vaya a clases y, Minerva tu anda a tus clases que ya sabes como son estos niños cuando están solos

- Enseguida Albus, vamos Granger- Las dos se alejaron, no antes de que Hermione le dedicara una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Ginny que ella no pudo responder

- Vamos, señorita Weasley…

Ginny no abrió la boca en todo el camino hacia la enfermería, caminaba por inercia junto al profesor mas temido por todo Hogwarts, quien tenia una mano posada en su hombro.

Madame Pomfrey le curo la herida y le dijo que se fuera a su habitación a descansar, le dio, en un frasquito, una poción para dormir sin soñar, para que se la tomara cuando tuviera deseos de descansar un poco.

Snape la acompaño hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, hasta ese momento, la pelirroja no había dicho una palabra. El profesor le acaricio el cabello, sin darse cuenta lo que hacia, Ginny sorprendida se giro hacia el, y este le sonrió…. ¿tiernamente? Esto si que dejo a la pobre pelirroja sorprendida, pero para sorprenderse aun mas, le devolvió una tímida sonrisa al profesor, y este para terminar de sorprendernos… le dio un suave pero cariñoso beso en la frente

Ginny, con una ultima sonrisa entro a la sala común, no sin antes asegurarle a la dama gorda que estaba bien, ya que por su aspecto, ésta se había preocupado. Snape espero hasta que el cuadro se hubo cerrado y susurro unas suaves palabras

- Descansa pequeña…

Hermione entro enojadísima a su clase de encantamientos, se sentó apartada de sus dos amigos que no entendían el porque de ese comportamiento, y claro, ninguno de los dos iba a ir a preguntarle. A la hora de la cena, Hermione siguió igual, se sentó en el lugar de siempre pero sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

- Ve tu, es tu novia- Dijo Harry empujándolo

- No, me va a morder, ve tu, eres su amigo- Le dijo Ron poniéndose detrás

- Yo no quiero… me da miedo…

- Como piensas derrotar a Voldemort, si le tienes miedo a tu mejor amiga, se supone que eres valiente!- Le reprocho Ron

- Soy valiente, no estupido, si voy ahí, no salgo vivo!

- Esta bien, vamos los dos…

Harry lo miro algo desconfiado, pero acepto. Caminaron despacio, y se sentaron cada uno al un lado de la chica, ella ni se inmuto, siguió en lo suyo.

- Este… ¿Herm?- Pregunto Harry procurando no exaltar a la chica

- ¿Mmm?

- Eh… nos podrías decir… porque… eh…- Harry le hizo a una seña a Ron para que este continuara

- ¿Estas enfadada con nosotros?- Termino Ron sin rodeos

- Si!- Respondió simplemente la chica

- Pero… ¿que hicimos esta ves?- Ahora fue Harry quien pregunto

- ¿Les parece poco? Se supone que Ginny es tu hermana Ron! Tu deber como hermano es defenderla, protegerla y no permitir que nadie la trate mal! Y tu Harry, creí que por lo menos sentías un poquito de cariño por esa chica que siempre se ha preocupado por ti, que ha estado contigo en todo momento, con la que pasas todas las vacaciones en la misma casa pero que sin embargo ignoras, la que ahorra todo el año, para en navidad, poder regalarte algo! Nunca pensé que fueran tan insensibles!- Grito la castaña fuera de si, todo el comedor se quedo en silencio, esperando a ver la reacción de los chicos

- Pero… pero de que hablas Herm… ¿Qué le paso a Ginny?- Pregunto Ron preocupado, no entendía nada

- ¿Me van a decir que no sabían¿Qué no tenían idea que a la pobre hasta se la agarraron a piedrazos? Sin contar los insultos y las risas, y que nadie, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer algo! – Volvió a gritar la Gryffindor

- ¿QUE?-Gritaron Harry y Ron a la ves

- Pero… pero ¿Como¿Cuándo…?

- ¿Quién?- Pregunto Ron seriamente

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro el grupo de Samantha riéndose descaradamente, mientras una de ellas fingía que se caía...

Hermione se levanto mas enfadada que nunca y camino hacia ellas bajo la atenta mirada de todo el comedor, incluso de los profesores

Se planto delante de ellas, y sin ninguna explicación, le dio una gran cachetada a la rubia que le volteo la cara y silenció todas las carcajadas de sus amigas

- Vuelve a hacer sentir mal a Ginny, y te juro que ese hermoso rostro, te quedara desfigurado de por vida! Y créeme, ya no recurriré a las manos, la magia es mas efectiva…- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa- Y eso va para todos!- Grito mas fuerte, lo que no era necesario, ya que todo estaba en silencio- ¿A alguien no le quedo claro?

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo se giro y camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin, deteniéndose frente a Teodoro Dreaik, varita en mano.

- Y tú…- Lo apunto con su varita, sin embargo, no hizo falta, ya que Ron se le adelanto dándole un fuerte golpe en todo el pómulo derecho

- Vuelve a acercarte a mi hermana, imbecil, y te mato!- Grito Ron, siendo sujetado por Harry para que no siguiera golpeándolo.

Hermione y Ron se fueron a sentar mientras Harry se dirigió hacia su novia, la que seguía en la entrada del gran comedor, con una mano en la mejilla en donde Herm le había pegado

- Tenemos que hablar…- Le susurro y luego salio del gran comedor esperando que ella lo siguiera, y así ocurrió…

Ginny estaba tendida en su cama con un pijama blanco de polera y pantalón, con el pelo mojado, ya que se había tomado una ducha. No tenia ganas de nada, no tenia hambre ni sueño, pensó muchas veces en tomarse la poción para dormir y poder olvidar lo que había pasado, pero no quería, eso seria evadir sus problemas, y desde chica, sus padres le habían dicho que eso no estaba bien…

Vio el reloj, junto a la mesita de noche, las 3:30, vaya si era tarde, a esa hora todos estarían durmiendo, hacia mas o menos dos horas sus compañeras de cuarto habían llegado, las oyó murmurar, hasta que entro la que faltaba llorando desconsoladamente, al parecer la había dejado su novio, o algo así, no presto mucha atención.

Se levantó, se puso unos zapatos, y salio de la habitación, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Salio silenciosamente de la sala común y se dirigió a los jardines. Sin darse cuenta, llego al campo de Quidditch era una noche bastante fría, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.

Subió a las gradas y se sujeto del barandal, recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde, las risas, las burlas, el piedrazo…

¿De que servia que siguiera allí¿Quién iría a echarla de menos? Quizás sus padres… Charlie, Hermione… se les pasaría, seguirían con sus vidas…. Pensó en sus otros hermanos el único que la lloraría seria Charlie, los demás, nunca se había preocupado realmente por ella, estarían mejor así….

Unos ojos verdes y un cabello negro azabache se le vinieron a la mente

- Harry…- Susurro suavemente¿lamentaría él, su muerte?- No… no lo haría…- Sonrió tristemente, ya era hora de dejar de engañarse, Harry nunca la vería como algo mas que la hermanita de su mejor amigo, sabia que no era justo, pero la vida nunca había sido justa con ella, y ya había soportado suficiente…

Abrió los ojos una ultima ves, antes de cerrarlos y esperar… se paso al otro lado de la baranda y se sujeto tratando de encontrar el valor suficiente para soltarse…

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Weasley?- Pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras, pero tenia un leve tono de…. ¿preocupación?

- Malfoy… ¿Qué… que haces aquí a estas horas?- Pregunto con las voz entre cortada, el Slytherin estaba sobre su escoba casi a la misma altura de la pelirroja

- No hagas una tontería Weasley, pásate al otro lado- Le dijo, mas que una petición parecía una orden

- No te metas Malfoy… tu… tu no tienes idea…

- Weasley, esa es la salida de los cobardes, pásate al otro lado, si no quieres que te pase yo!

- Malfoy¿Por qué haces esto? No seria bueno para ti que yo desapareciera…una pobretona menos en el mundo…

- Mira Weasley, por mi, tirate si quieres, pero piensa en las demás personas que si te quieren, piensa en Granger, en tu familia….

- Mi familia… no le importo a nadie, no tengo ningún amigo verdadero, solo Hermione, pero no se podría llamar una verdadera amiga, un amigo es quien te acompaña en las buenas, en las malas, que se preocupa por ti, que esta contigo…. A mi no me importa tener muchos amigos, me conformaría con uno…. Solo con uno, yo seria feliz… ya no puedo mas Malfoy… no puedo mas…

- Weasley… por favor… no lo hagas…- La voz de Draco esta ves no sonó fría, al contrario, sonó preocupada, llena de miedo…

Ginny levantó la mirada y la poso en sus ojos grises, vio la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, y no supo exactamente porque pero se paso al otro lado. Draco sonrió sinceramente y dio una vuelta por el campo con su escoba…

Ginny lo observo con algo de envía y algo de admiración

- ¿Y que es lo que te trajo, aquí esta noche Malfoy?

- La luna… me encanta volar con luna llena…

Volvió a hacer unas piruetas en el aire

- ¿Cómo… como lo haces?

Draco se acerco nuevamente a la pelirroja y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia, le ofreció la mano. La pelirroja lo miro algo dudosa, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos la tomo y con cuidado se subió…

En cuanto estuvieron ambos encima de la escoba, Draco la elevo y Ginny al sentir esa sensación nueva se aferro mas al cuerpo del rubio temiendo caer.

Dieron un par de vueltas, Gin estaba muy emocionada por sentir el viento así es su cara, era una sensación que no había sentido nunca, se sentía tan… libre…

El rubio descendió la escoba justo en medio del lago, en donde la luna estaba reflejada, parecía una taza de leche, estaba tan tranquilo que se vieron reflejados en la superficie del lago, y Draco pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa que la pelirroja tenia en su cara, en ese momento se le olvido todo, que el era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley… lo único que sabia era que esa era la primera ves que se sentía así con una chica, ya mañana se preocuparía de lo demás… esa noche era suya y de la pequeña pelirroja…

_-… Yo te quiero enseña, este mundo esplendido, ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar…_- Cantó Draco suavemente en su oído- _Yo te puedo mostrar, cosas maravillosas, con la magia de mi escoba vamos a volar- _Siguió cantando cada ves un poco mas alto, con la tierna mirada de Ginny sobre él_- Un mundo ideal será fantástico encontrar nadie que diga no, o a donde ir, a aquellos_ que se aman…

- _Un mundo ideal_-Se le unió Ginny con una voz muy angelical, que nadie nunca había escuchado en ella_- tan deslumbrante y nuevo, donde ya descubrí con claridad que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy…._

_- Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy…_

_- Fabulosa visión, sentimientos divino, baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región _

_Un mundo ideal…_

Parecía como si todo el mundo no existiera, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, complementándose mutuamente…. Y así lo expresaron…

_- Mira bien lo que hay_

_- Allí mil cosas voy a ver_

_- Conteniendo el aliento _

_- Soy como azul estrella que se va y nunca será igual que otra ves…._

_- Mundo ideal_

_- Cada vuelta es sorpresa_

_- Un horizonte descubrir _

_- Cada instante un relato_

_- Hay que seguir sin fin hasta el confín, _

_- Juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo- _Cantaron juntos como si fueran uno solo

_- Un mundo ideal_

_- Un mundo ideal_

_- Que compartir_

_- Que compartir_

_- Que alcanzar_

_- Que contemplar _

_- Tu junto a mi…_

Sin poder contenerse, Draco separo la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y la beso, algo que sin darse cuenta había deseado desde que choco con ella en el pasillo. Ginny por su parte, estaba muy nerviosa, no solo porque ese era su primer beso, sino porque ese beso era con Malfoy… el que tantas veces la había hecho sentir mal, pero que en ese momento, la hacia sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo…

Ginny estaba tensa no sabia que hacer, se sentía torpe por no poder responderle el beso a Malfoy, este se separo un poco pero sin despegar sus labios de los de Ginny y susurro un suave "Tranquilízate" continuó con el beso. Ginny le hizo caso, y después de un rato ya había pescado el ritmo. Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Ginny estaba levemente sonroja pero aun así contenta, así que le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, que sin darse cuenta se le contagio a Draco, quien también sonrió, después de ese hermoso momento, la pelirroja rodeo el cuerpo de Draco con sus brazos y poso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Mientras Draco se elevaba más alto y daba vueltas alrededor del castillo.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer, así que después de dar una ultima vuelta Draco se detuvo justo en la ventana en donde estaba la habitacion de las niñas de cuarto, saco su varita y con un simple _Alohomora _la ventana se abrió.

- Aquí la dejo princesa- Le susurro Draco al oído, Ginny le sonrió y con ayuda del rubio se bajo y penetro en la oscura habitación.

- Malfoy, yo…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de Draco la callaron con un tierno y delicado beso

- Adiós- Se despidió guiñándole un ojo

- Adiós…- En cuanto la figura del Slytherin desapareció, Ginny cerro la ventana y se acostó con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación extraña, pero que sin embargo, no queria que se fuera jamas, y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderse eso...

Dos ventanas mas haya, una figura apretaba fuertemente los puños, por la escena que acababa de presenciar

- No dejare que la lastimes Malfoy, no a ella…

**HASTA AQUI! YO YA LEI EL PRINCIPIO DE EL TERCER CAPITULO Y CREANME, DEFINITIBAMENTE ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO, SI CREEN QUE AHORA GINNY Y DRACO ESTARAN JUNTOS Y SERAN FELICES POR SIEMPRE ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS, OH SI Q ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS! MUAJAJA **

**ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO PORQUE TIENE DE TODO, ME GUSTO EL MEDIO TAPON QUE LE DIO HERMIONE A HARRY, RON Y LA PUT... PERDON, SAMANTHA JEJEJE, Q SE HAN VENIDO A CREER, YA ERA HORA QUE ALGUIEN LE CANTARA LAS CUARENTA A HARRY! JA!**

**BUENO TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR QUE ME ESTA COSTANDO TANTITO QUE ESTA LOKA ESCRIBA! COMO TIENE OTROS FIC QUE DICE TIENE UN POQUITO ABANDONADOS, QUE POR CIERTO TAMBIEN ME ENCANTAN... PERO HARE LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ESCRIBA PRONTO, LO JURO, NOS VEMOS Y HABER QUE HACEN, ADIOS!**

**YVY MALFOY**


	3. Problema

**HOLAS! SE ACUERDAD DE MI? YVY MALFOY, ME DEMORE UN POCO EN SUBIR PERO ENTIENDANME! ES DIFICIL CONVENCER A ESTA CHICA… SI YO LES CONTARA… OH! ESPEREN, LES CONTARE… **

**1.- LA AMENASO CON NO SER MAS SU AMIGA. RESULTADO: ME DICE QUE SOY UNA EXAGERADA Y QUE DEJE DE DAR JUGO… **

**2.- RAPTO A R.J. (ES SU OSO ¬¬) Y PIDO RESCATE. RESULTADO: DOS HOJAS DE LA HISTORIA Y UN FUERTE GOLPE EN EL BRAZO… **

**3.- ME ARRODILLO FRENTE A ELLA Y LE RUEGO QUE ESCRIBA. RESULTADO: SE AGACHA Y ME DICE QUE ME LEBANTE QUE ME VEIA PATETICA (ERA SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y ESTABAN TODOS NUESTROS AMIGOS…) UPS… **

**4.- LA AMENASO CON DECIRLE A DAN (SU MEJOR AMIGO) QUE ELLA ESTA COLADITA POR EL. RESULTADO: TRES HOJAS MAS DE LA HISTORIA Y ME DICE QUE SOY LA PEOR AMIGA QU JAMAS HABIA TENIDO… **

**5.- ME COLOCO UN CUCHILLO EN EL CUELLO Y LE DIGO QUE SI NO ESCRIBE, ME MATARE Y SERA SU RESPONSAVILIDAD. RESULTADO: LLEGA MI MAMÁ Y ME CASTIGA POR ESTAR HACIENDO ESTUPIDECES, MI AMIGA SE RIE POR CASI UNA HORA ENTERA… ¬¬ **

**6.- LE DIGO QUE SI ESCRIBE, LE COMPRARIA EL HELADO QUE ELLA QUICIERA. RESULTADO: DOS HOJAS MAS PARA LA HISTORIA, Y HABERME QUEDADO SIN MESADA YA QUE LA TUBE QUE GASTAR EN OMPRARLE SU ESTUPIDO HELADO… **

**Y FINALMENTE…. **

**7.- LE PIDO QUE ME REGALE PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS (QUE FUE AYER), MINIMO DOS HOJAS DE LA HISTORIA. RESULTADO: DOS HOJAS MAS, Y SIN UN REGALO MENOS…. ¬¬ **

**YA NO C ME OCURRE QUE HACER, ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA IDEA, QUE ME LO DIGA POR FAVOR! **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS! QUE LINDOS! YA SABEN QUE ME GUSTARIA RESPONDERLOS… PERO ¬¬ ESTA COSA DEL FANFICTION NO ME DEJA! **

**TENGO UNA NOTICIA IMPORTANTE, LA LOKA ME ENVIO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESCRITA POR ELLA CLARO, PARQ QUE LE DIERA MI OPINION, Y ME ENCANTO! PERO NO C SI PUBLICARLA, SE LLAMA "UN CRUCERO INOLVIDABLE" ESTOY SEGURA QUE A LA QUE LE GUSTE LA PELI TITANIC SE LENCANTARA PORQUE ESTA INSPIRADA EN ELLA, PERO… NO ES IGUAL, REPITO NO ES IGUAL, MUCHAS COSAS CAMBIAN Y… BUENO NO LES ADELANTO MAS… LO UNICO, ES UN DRACO GINNY! OBVIO! **

**LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI! DISFRUTENLO! **

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

Cerro la puerta tras de si, se metió al baño y se desvistió, necesitaba una ducha. Abrió el agua caliente y dejo que esta cayera sobre su cuerpo

Había sido una noche perfecta, realmente mágica… "y pensar que si hubiera llegado dos minutos tarde" pensó el chico mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo

Volvió a pensar en esa figura tratando de lanzarse de las gradas hacia abajo, de cómo la había convencido para no hacerlo, de su paseo en la escoba, del beso….

El beso, tenia unos labios perfectos, "Y fui el primero en descubrir lo perfectos que eran…" Pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Luego una sombra lo cubrió y esa sonrisa desapareció… pero ¿Qué estaba pensando? Esa chica era la Weasley! La fea, gorda y pobretona Weasley! La antisocial! Como había pasado por su cabeza siquiera el que "Esa" le gustaba… No! Era imposible! El no podía tener nada con la Weasley¿Dónde quedaría su reputación? Su padre lo mataría y su familia lo repudiaría….

Salio del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se miro al espejo recargado en el lavamanos

- No, no puedo permitir eso…- Susurro peligrosamente y luego salio del baño y se comenzó a vestir

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ginny despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios, si todo había sido un sueño, había sido el sueño mas hermoso que había tenido en su vida.

Con un dedo se toco los labios y sonrió nuevamente, había sido besada, por primera ves, y por DRACO MALFOY! El chico mas deseado de Hogwarts…. Realmente parecía un sueño…

- Pero no… fue real- Susurro todavía sonriendo y cogiendo una almohada y empezó a reír a carcajadas- No puedo creerlo! Al fin la vida me sonríe!

Se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño, se ducho y con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo se paro frente al espejo.

- Debo hacerme algo, algo para que Draco note que lo quiero y que me puse linda para el…- Se lavó los dientes y se peino su cabello mojado. Salio del baño y se vistió, se soltó un poco la corbata y se subió tantito la falda, casi no se notaba la diferencia, pero era algo… su pelo lo seco con la varita y se lo amarro con media coleta. Luego saco de su baúl un brillo labial que le había regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños y se lo puso, cogió su mochila y salio del cuarto.

En cuanto llego a la sala común la encontró casi totalmente vacía, había unos cuantos niños de segundo conversando en los sillones, y un poco mas haya estaba Samantha llorando, abrazada a una de sus amigas

Decidió pasar como si nada he ir directo a tomar su desayuno, pero en cuando paso cerca de la rubia, esta la detuvo con una de sus manos por el brazo

- Estarás muy feliz ¿no?- Le pregunto Samantha apretando mas su brazo

- Suelta, no se de que me hablas- Contesto la pelirroja tratando se soltarse

- A mi no me vienes con el cuento ese de que no rompes un huevo, conozco a las de tu clase, siempre fue tu plan¿verdad? Hacerte la victima para que todos te tuvieran lastima

- Suéltame! Yo no quiero la lastima de nadie!

- Seguro- Dijo con voz sarcástica la rubia- Y supongo que tampoco estaba en tu plan que Harry terminara conmigo ¿verdad?

- Harry…. El… ¿termino contigo?- Pregunto la chica sorprendida

- Ahora has como si no supieras, claro que termino conmigo! Y todo por tu culpa!

- Que Harry se haya dado cuenta que no vales la pena, no es mi culpa- la Voz de Ginny sonó mas segura que nunca, por lo que todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos.

- Eres una…- Samantha levantó la mano para golpearla pero algo la detuvo, una mano sobre la suya.

Ginny que había cerrado los ojos, preparada para recibir el golpe, los abrió sorprendida, y se encontró con Samantha y Harry, quien la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano

- Suéltala!- Le grito el chico de ojos verdes, la rubia inmediatamente obedeció, en su mirada se podía ver cierto miedo…

- Harry…. No es lo que estas pensando… ella… ella me quería agredir! Yo solo me estaba defendiendo!- Grito escandalizada la chica señalando a la pelirroja que estaba de pie un poco mas haya sujetándose el brazo

Harry no la tomo en cuenta y se fue hacia donde estaba Ginny

- ¿Estas bien¿Te hizo daño?- Pregunto el chico con una mirada de preocupación

- No… no alcanzo…- Susurro la chica sonrojándose por el contacto con el chico, que luego se giro hacia la rubia

- Te lo advertí Samantha, no quiero que le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima a Ginny!

- Pero Harry! Yo no…

- Vamos Gin…- La tomo por el brazo y juntos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Harry recordó algo

- Anoche… te vi- Susurro lentamente, pero con una mirada molesta

- Me…. Me viste… ¿en que Harry?- Pregunto un poco asustada

- No te hagas a tonta Ginny, te vi con…. Malfoy- Pronuncio el nombre con rencor, y hasta con asco- ¿Qué hacías con el¿Por qué te vino a dejar a las tantas de la mañana y en SU escoba?

- No… no creo que ese sea tu problema Harry…- Susurro la pelirroja girando la cabeza para no mirarlo a la cara

- No me vengas con esas Ginny, claro que es mi problema, eres la hermana de Ron, y el es mi mejor amigo! No quiero que pases tiempo con ese hurón!

- Que yo sea la hermana de Ron no te convierte en mi amigo…- Dijo un poco mas fuerte la chica- Quizás tu tengas problema con Draco…. Pero yo no…

- Olvidas que te llama pobretona! Que odia a TU hermano, que odia a Hermione, que me odia a MI!- Grito furioso

- Pero a mi no me odia… es mas… el me quiere… y…

- No te quiere Ginny! Solo esta jugando contigo, hazme caso, aléjate de el, no te merece…

- ¿Cómo puedes saber tu quien me merece y quien no Harry?- Exclamo la pelirroja enojada- No eres mi novio, no eres mi hermano, ni siquiera eres mi amigo… no me conoces… nadie me conoce en realidad… creo que ni siquiera mis padres me conocen…- Añadió bajando la mirada- Gracias por ayudarme con Samantha, pero ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos

Ginny salio corriendo dejando a Harry molesto y confundido.

Entro al gran comedor y envió una disimulada mirada a la mesa de los leones, no estaba allí, así que partí a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

- Draco! Mira esa carita, pareciera que no hubieses dormido en toda la noche- Exclamo Pansy soltando una carcajada

- Por favor Pansy, no molestes… no estoy de animo- Dio el rubio mientras se servia un poco de café

En ese momento por la puerta entro Harry quien se fue a sentar con sus dos inseparables amigos que se estaban besuqueando

- Ey, ey, ey… le vas a terminar sacando la boca Weasley- Alego el moreno enojado

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa, Potter?- Pregunto esta ves Ron

- Tu hermana- Respondió simplemente Harry

- ¿Ginny?- Pregunto Hermione- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ella…- Pero Harry no pudo continuar ya que había fijado la vista en una figura que recién había cruzado la puerta del comedor y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin…

Ginny suspiro y con una sonrisa se acerco hacia el rubio que no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía conversando con sus amigos

- Ejem…- Carraspeo para hacerse notar, Todos los de ese pequeño grupo se giraron para ver a la pelirroja

- ¿Qué quieres aquí, Weasley?- Pregunto despectivamente Pansy

- Eh… Draco… ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto la pelirroja dimidamente pero sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios

- No veo de que podemos hablar nosotros dos… Weasley- Respondió Draco cínicamente

- Yo… yo quería hablar de lo que paso ayer…

- ¿Ayer? Te refieres a cuando te hice ese "favor"?

- ¿Qué… que favor?- Pregunto Ginny asustada, ya no sabia si quería seguir oyendo…

- El beso, Weasley, el beso! O acaso creíste que de verdad yo me iba a fijar en alguien como tu?... mírate Weasley, eres fea…. Pero que digo fea… desabrida, gorda…- Draco dijo todo esto con una voz de superioridad, todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio, hasta los profesores.

Ginny había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, cada una de las palabras de Draco le estaban rompiendo el corazón… no podía creer que todo lo que le había dicho… todo… el beso… hubiera sido una mentira….

- Ciertamente nunca lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por una apuesta…- Agrego el rubio sonriendo aun mas- ¿No es así, Blaise? Ves que yo si fui capaz

- Tienes razón Draco…- Respondió el chico siguiéndole el juego, aunque su voz no lo acompañaba

La pelirroja se giro con lagrimas en los ojos, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Draco

- Me dio arcadas besarte, Weasley, no sabes besar… se noto demasiado que era tu primer beso… y se lo diste a alguien que solo jugo contigo…- Dijo el rubio con malicia

Ginny dejo escapar un gemido y salio corriendo fuera del gran comedor. Rápidamente Hermione se levantó y fue tras ella, no sin antes dedicar una mirada llena de odio hacia el rubio que sonreía.

Ella habia querido intervenir, habia querido mandarle una buena maldición a ese rubio oxigenado, pero Harry se lo habia impedido, a ella y a Ron… "Déjenla, para que vea que yo tenia razón…" Habia dicho el moreno. Ahora no la encontraba y eso que habia salido unos segundos después de ella…

- Que tonta, que tonta!- Grito la pelirroja dejándose caer en el frío piso del baño de mujeres del cuarto piso, no sin antes haber cerrado bien la puerta y haberle puesto un hechizo silenciador- ¿Cómo pude creer que alguien como Draco Malfoy se iba a fijar en mi…?- Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… golpeo fuertemente el piso- Como pude ser tan imbecil… es solo cosa de mirarme y mirara a esa Parkinson, si la chica parece modelo!- Siguió llorando, no entendía, no entendió como pudo haberla salvado ayer… porque lo habia hecho…- Para realizar su apuesta…- Susurro como respuesta, se levantó con cuidado, y camino habia el lamámonos que tenia un gran espejo sobre él…- ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que podía gustarle a Draco Ali?- Se pregunto mientras se quitaba la túnica y examinaba su cuerpo- Soy asquerosa!- De un tirón se saco la blusa y con una de sus manos, se comenzó a apretar el vientre, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras lo hacia- Parezco una vaca!- Nuevamente callo de rodillas con una mano en su estomago y la otra en la cabeza… cuantas veces habia hecho una dieta, cuantas veces no habia dejado de comer las cosas que le gustaban para poder bajar unos cuantos kilos… nada resultaba, nada, habia tratado de dejar de comer, pero Hermione se habia dado cuenta, claro, dejar de comer de un dia para otro era bastante preocupante… pero que mas podía hacer…. Entonces una idea vino a su cabeza…

_- … Dejar de comer no es bueno Gin, créeme para eso están las dietas, no quiero que una de mis amigas sea una anoréxica!... _

_- ¿Anoque? _

_- Anoréxica, significa que dejas de comer, pero peor es la bulimia… no dejas de comer, sino que todo lo que digieres, luego lo vomitas _

_- ¿Vomitas? O sea que te lo provocas tu sola _

_- Exacto! _

_- ¿Pero… eso se puede¿puedes provocarte vomito, tu sola? _

_- Si, solo tienes que meterte dos dedos en la boca y tocar lo mas atrás posible, te empiezan a dar arcadas y luego de un rato vomitas… aunque con el tiempo ya no necesitas ni usas los dedos…. _

- Bulimia…- Susurro la pelirroja antes de levantarse lentamente e ir hasta uno de los cubículos, se arrodillo frente al inodoro y levanto su mano… "No puedo… me van a terminar descubriendo…" "No… nadie se dará cuenta, no dejaras de comer… solo perderás unos kilitos, ya nadie te dirá gorda, vaca, obesa…" decidida se metió dos dedos en la boca y le vino una arcada, luego otra ves, y otra mas…. Hasta que por fin, lo voto….

Se apoyo un instante con sus propias manos, se sentía débil… pero milagrosamente mas tranquila, como si se le hubiera quitado algo de adentro, algo que quería dejar salir hace mucho tiempo… con mucho cuidado se levantó y fue hacia el lavamanos, dejo correr el agua y se enjuago la boca un par de veces… necesitaba lavarse los dientes…. Vio su reloj, ya no habia ido a clases…

- Luego me consigo la materia…- Volvió a tomar su mochila y con un ultimo suspiro salio del baño. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos debían estar en sus clases, no tenia ganas de nada, asi que se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes, tubo una idea… fue a las cocinas y pidió una bandeja con mucha, mucha comida…

Se encerró en su pieza y empezó a comer, como nunca lo habia hecho… luego de terminar todo, se encerró en el baño y vomito, estuvo allí por casi una hora, cuando salio del baño, estaba blanca como papel, y muy débil, asi que se puso su pijama y se acostó

Semanas habían pasado ya, y Ginny cada ves estaba peor… ya no hablaba, a menos que fuera para contestar alguna pregunta de un profesor o decir si, a Herm o a su hermano cuando le preguntaban si estaba bien.

Se levantaba temprano y tras vestirse bajaba al gran comedor, tomaba un abundante desayuno y cuando terminaba, salía rumbo al baño y lo devolvía todo. Iba a clase, a la hora del almuerzo volvía a comer, se levantaba e iba al baño, clases de nuevo, y luego ya desaparecía.

Iba a las cocinas, pedía mucha comida y se encerraba en su pieza a comer y luego vomitar, para después acostarse hasta el otro dia…. Los fines de semana se los pasaba en su habitación, solo salía para ir a las cocinas y buscar comida…

Estaba obsesionada y mas al ver como cada ves se sentía mas ligera, pero se miraba al espejo y seguí viéndose igual, igual de fea…. Igual de gorda. Aunque ciertamente habia bajado mucho de peso, tal ves unos 10 o 15 kilos, la ropa cada ves le quedaba mas grande, cada ves estaba mas débil, y de esto se habia dado cuenta Hermione… pero no habia sido la única, Ron, Harry y Draco también lo habían notado…

Ese dia, Ginny se habia despertado mas temprano de lo normal, habia tenido un fuerte dolor en el estomago durante casi toda la noche, asi que se habia levantado sin muchas ganas, y ahora estaba en el gran comedor tratando de comer, y digo tratando porque cada ves que se acercaba algo a la boca, un fuerte dolor en el estomago la detenía

- ¿Gin¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto una voz suave a su lado

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué si estas bien? estas muy pálida…- Añadió Herm sentándose a su lado

- Oh… si… si estoy bien…

- ¿Segura?

- Si… voy a buscar mis cosas, nos vemos- Se levantó con algo de dificultad y salio del comedor con una mano en el estomago.

Draco la vio irse preocupado, hace días que estaba asi, enfermiza… para ser mas exactas desde que la habia ridiculizado frente a todo el comedor… se sentía sucio y rastrero pero era lo mejor… ahora la veía irse muy pálida y con una mano en su vientre… "¿Estará enferma?" sin darse cuenta como, se levanto de la mesa y la siguió

La vio sujetarse de una pared con dificultad, soltó un gemido de dolor y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si quisiera….

Iba a caer, lo sabia, se apresuro para sujetarla, pero alguien llego antes que el, se escondió detrás de una estatua y observo

Sentía que iba a caer, las rodillas le fallaron, cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero en su lugar unos fuertes brazos la cogieron por la cintura y la sostuvieron

- ¿Gin¿Ginny estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada una voz masculina

- Harry…- Susurro con dificultad la pelirroja

- Si Gin, soy yo… te voy a llevar a la enfermería, vamos- Se perdieron por un pasillo dejando a un rubio maldiciendo a cierto cara rajada

Harry casi corrió a la enfermería con la pelirroja en brazos, no pudo evitar darse cuenta lo fácil que era tomarla en brazos, lo mucho que esa chica habia adelgazado en poco tiempo

- Harry…- Escucho que la pelirroja lo llamaba

- Tranquila Gin, ya vamos a llegar

- No Harry… no quiero ir…

Pero el chico la ignoro olímpicamente y siguió su camino, cuando entraron a la enfermería, Harry puso a la pelirroja en una camilla y se fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey

"No puedo quedarme aquí… si Madame Pomfrey me revisa, se dará cuenta que vomito muy seguido… y si eso pasa… No! Harry no se puede enterar, porque le diría a Ron quien le diría a mis padres… no puedo…"

Se levanto con cuidado y salio de la enfermería corriendo, el dolor ya habia pasado

- ¿Qué le paso a la señorita Weasley? Señor Potter- Pregunto la enfermera levantándose apresuradamente de su escritorio y saliendo por la puerta

- Parecía a punto de desmayarse- Explico el chico siguiendo a la enfermera- tenia dolor de estomago y al parecer ganas de vomitar, también…

- ¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto la enfermera deteniéndose en la camilla donde supuestamente tendría que estar la chica pelirroja

- La deje aquí, debe haberse ido…- Susurro el chico

- No creo que haya estado tan mal, sino no se abría ido, seguramente se sintió mejor, Potter, ahora si me disculpa, tengo otras cosas que hacer- Dijo tajantemente la enfermera antes de volver a su oficina

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Ginny llego a la sal común apenas, se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón, menos mal que ese dia era sábado, y no habia clases… se sentía mejor, un poco cansada pero al menos el dolor habia pasado "Debe ser por lo mucho que comí ayer…"

El retrato se volvió a abrir y por el entro su hermano preocupado

- Ginny! Gracias a Merlín estas bien…- Exclamo el pelirrojo sentándose junto a la chica y examinándola con la mirada- Harry dijo que te habia llevado a la enfermería, pero que habías desaparecido…. ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada, solo… me vino un dolorcito en el estomago, pero ya me paso…

- Gin, últimamente te noto rara, y ya se que… que no he sido el mejor de los hermanos, pero me gustaría que si te pasa algo, me lo contaras, por favor…- Ginny lo miro sorprendida, pero le dedico una sonrisa

- Tranquilo, Ron, estoy bien, en serio…

- De acuerdo- Se abrazaron un momento pero luego se separaron al oír que el retrato volvía a abrirse y por el entraban Harry y Hermione

- Ginny!- El moreno corrió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja- ¿Estas bien¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Estoy bien…

- Por Merlín Ginny, no debiste hacer eso- Le reclamo Hermione

- Ella no lo hará mas, y ahora mismo vamos a la enfermería- Dijo esta ves Ron poniéndose de pie y levantando a su hermana

- Un momento!- Grito Ginny enojada- No se que les pasa a todos hoy, pero nunca se preocupan por mi, nunca, y hoy, justo hoy, les vino la preocupación… ya dije que estoy bien y no necesito ir a la enfermería, voy a mi habitación a dormir un poco, nos vemos!

La pelirroja subió rápidamente la escalera dejando a los tres chicos sorprendidos y bastante confundidos…

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Draco entro furioso a su habitación azotando la puerta, gracias a Merlín la habitación estaba vacía, ya que si hubiera habido alguno de sus compañeros, Draco los hubiera sacado a patadas…

- Estupido Potter! Por que siempre se mete en donde no lo llaman! La ignoro por años y justo ahora se viene a preocupar!- Grito pateando el baúl de Crabbe- Mierda! No dejare que me la quites Potter! Yo la vi primero… ella es mia!

"Tuya? Te recuerdo que fuiste TU la que la ridiculizo frente a todo el gran comedor!"

"Yo… bueno… pero la noche anterior, ella dijo que habia sido especial…"

"Si, pero fue antes de que la trataras como una estupida por haber caído en tu trampa, acéptalo Draco… ella no te perdonara tan fácil…"

"Pero es que es una Weasley! Yo no puedo tener nada con ella…"

"Entonces deja que sea feliz con Potter, y no te interpongas! De cualquier modo, no puedes estar con ella no? Con una pobretona…."

- Una pobretona…- Susurro el rubio antes de dejarse caer en la cama- Un simple y fea pobretona….

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o- **

**BUENO ¿Qué LES PARECIO? A MI ME FACINO CREO Q ES UN CAPITULO ALGO FUERTE PERO ES GENIAL, POBRE GINNY, DIGANME, CUANTAS TERMINARON ODIANDO A DRAQUITO?... YO TAMBIEN, PERO LO PERDONO XQ LO AMO DEMACIADO, EN TODO CAO ESPEREMOS QUE TODO SE SOLUCIONE, AUNQ NO C Q TENDRA Q HACER PARA Q GIN LO PERDONE… **

**EY! SE ME OCURRIO UNA BRILLANTE IDEA, LES DEJARE UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE EL NUEVO FIC, HABER QUE LES PARECE, Y ASI VEO SI LO PUBLICO O NO… AHÍ VA! **

**_"El coche se detuvo... ambas chicas respiraron hondo... "llegamos" pensó Ginny... las puertas del coche se abrieron, una de cada lado y un hombre con traje negro les extendió una mano, ambas la sujetaron y bajaron del coche. _**

**_Allí frete a ellas, un majestuoso barco, el mas grande que habían visto, y si que habían visto muchos... _**

**_-------------------------------- _**

**_Harry sonrió nervioso y tras una pequeña mirada a su padrino que solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, avanzo hacia la chica y se sentó junto a ella tomando una de sus manos, entre las suyas _**

**_- Acabo de pedir tu mano en matrimonio, Ginny- Soltó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a la chica que rápidamente se soltó y se levanto confundida _**

**_- ¿Qué? _**

**_- Lo que oíste hija- Hablo esta ves Arthur sonriendo- Harry ha venido a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, y por supuesto hemos aceptado _**

**_---------------------------------- _**

**_Luego de pasar la inspección de salubridad, un chico rubio ingresaba al barco, vaya que si era grande y lujoso, muy hermoso a decir verdad, y pensar que los pasajes los había ganado en un juego de cartas _**

**_"Un afortunado juego de cartas…" Pensó sonriendo mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta llegar junto a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini quien estaba recargado en la pared mirando todo atontadamente _**

**_- No te vaya a entrar una mosca, Blaise- Dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras se acercaba _**

**_- Esto es fantástico, aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí!- Exclamo el castaño sonriendo _**

**_- Lo se, yo tampoco, pero así es la vida no? Ey! El barco ya va a empezar a moverse, así que porque no vamos a buscar nuestro camarote? _**

**_- De acuerdo _**

**BUENO, BUENO, HASTA AHÍ NO MAS, O SE ME VAN A ENTUCIASMAR JEJEJE HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO, UN BESO, HABER QUE HACEN **

**YVY MALFOY **


	4. no es capitulo, pero es import

**HOLA A TODAS LAS LECTORAS QUE VAN A LEER ESTO. NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES CHICAS, XQ ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO. SE PUDRIO TODO. MI AMIGA SE ENTERO QUE ESTABA PUBLICANDO SU FIC Y AHORA NO ME HABLA. SUPONDRAN Q YA NO PODRE SEGUIR PUBLICANDOLO, XQ ELLA, X RAZONES OBVIAS, NO ME VA A PASAR MAS ESCRITO.**

**EN SERIO Q LO LAMENTO MUCHO, XQ YO COMO TOAS USTEDES QUERIA SABER QUE PASABA EN EL FIC, XQ IO SOY UNA MAS DE USTEDES, UNA Q PERDIO ALGO MAS QUE UN FIC. **

**YA QUE MI AMIGA SE ENTERO DE ESTO, YA NO VALE LA PENA OCULTARLES QUIEN ES LA MARAVILLOSA AUTORA Y ESCRITORA DEL FIC, TAL VES HAYAN LEIDO ALGUNO DE LOS QUE ELLA PUBLICA, SU NICK ES NIV RIDDLE Y DE VERDAD QUE ESCRIBE MUY BIEN**

**SI ALGUNA QUIERE LEER ALGUNA DE SUS HISTORIAS, ADELANTE, YO SE LAS RECOMIENDO. AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK DE SU PAGINA h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 7 4 3 4 2 9 / POR SIQUIEREN PASARSE POR AHI.**

**BUENO... ESO ES TODO LO QUE LES QUERIA DECIR, EN SERIO FUE UN GUSTO, Y NO SABEN LO Q ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. LASTIMA QUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA QUIZO LEER LOS REVIEWS...**

**CUIDENSE**

**Y A VER QUE HACEN**

****

****

**YVY MALFOY**


End file.
